


Unexplainable

by darkreverie86



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes, Bishop finds a second chance at love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undesired News

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been haunting my brain for weeks!

It was impossible to ignore the sudden sharp pain in her neck which caused her to throw her hand over the scar and wince. The pain served as a warning alarm for when the creature that caused it was around - vampire.

Liz’s eyes shot up from the computer screen and desperately scanned the room for the cause. Her eyes landed on a tall blond man in a police uniform talking to her assistant.

“I need to speak with her” The man said to her assistant “It’s regarding her brother”

“Alright” her assistant, John, answered “She’s in her office”

“Thank you” The man replied nodding in response.

She immediately turned her eyes back down to the computer screen. Returning to what she was previously doing - or least trying to. She could hear his footsteps approach and a knock at the door.

“Yes” She inquired trying to act as casual as always.

“Dr. Roberts” He responded “I need to speak with you...about your brother” he continued through the glass.

Her heart immediately sank her brother was in the police force and she knew he mentioned this man before. She scanned her brain for the answer. Lieutenant Bishop.

“Come in” she responded taking a deep breath. Bishop took the cue and opened the door. She looked up at him with melancholy eyes.

“James Bishop” he said extending his hand and taking the seat across from her. She hesitantly shook his hand.

“Elizabeth” she responded “You know the rest”

His eyes landed on the hand that was still on her neck “Are you alright?” he asked motioning towards it.

“Too many hours at the desk” she replied half heartily and moved her hand.

“About my brother” she asked getting them back on topic

“Oh..right” Bishop started he was unsure how to continue.

“What happened to Mark?” she asked again.

“There was a situation” Bishop continued he could see the anxiety in her eyes. She knew what was coming next “and he was seriously injured”

All she could do was look down while tears welled in her eyes.

“He’s in stable condition” Bishop continued - he hated when human women cried.

“Can I see him?” she inquired her eyes red with tears.

“Yes” Bishop responded “I’ll give you a ride...” She was about to open her mouth to object, she didn’t want to be alone in a car with a vampire.

“You're in no condition to drive.” He replied sensing what she was going to say. She nodded in reponse.

She grabbed her purse in a hurry and told her assistants, John and Michelle, what had happened. They were more than assistants they were her friends and she theirs. They had been through a lot together.

“Give him a hug for me” Michelle asked tears welling in her eyes and giving her a hug. Michelle was always very fond of Mark and Mark of her. John nodded hugging Liz.

“I will” she responded half heartily smiling at them.

The drive to Suffolk County Hospital was long or at least it seemed that way and there was this awkward silence. Liz just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Were you there” she asked Bishop “When he was shot?”

“I was” he responded not taking his eyes off the road.

 _They received the call to a domestic disturbance on the East end of town. There was a lot of yelling when they arrived._

 _“Put the gun down!” Bishop demanded to the man motioning to Mark to move around back._

 _“Where is he going?” The man asked motioning to Mark_

 _“Just making sure everyone is Okay” Bishop replies not taking his own firearm off of the direction of the man._

 _“I don’t want him to go anywhere” the man demanded turning to point his firearm at the deputy “They’re all fine!”_

 _“Alright” Bishop responds voice as calm as ever “Put it down” Bishop could tell the man was getting closer and closer to the edge every second. This had to end and soon. Bishop motioned to Mark to come back._

 _Suddenly a firearm went off. It wasn’t Mark’s. It wasn’t Bishop’s. It was the mans. It went off again and again. Mark was lying on the concrete bleeding and the only thing Bishop could think to do was fire back. He shot the man not once but twice._

“I shot him” he continued “After he shot your brother”


	2. A Time To Cry

She just look up at Bishop with glazed over eyes. Maybe not all Vampires were bad.

"Liz, you must never trust them" her grandmother's wise voice said "they always have bad attentions...stay far away"

Well, she wasn't doing a good job of that now was she. Grandmother always stressed for their kind to stay far away from vampires. But this situation is different.

Bishop glanced out of the side of his eye and saw Liz starting at him apparently lost in thought.

"You okay?" Bishop inquired to Liz. She just shook her head in response, of course she was not okay.

"We're almost there." his voice barely above a whisper.

She could barely keep herself composed but she had to - Mark needed her now. When they finally arrived and parked at the hospital. She was stareing out the window when he reached a hand over and placed it on her shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked his voice still a whisper. She took a deep breath turning her head and her brown eyes met his blue ones. "Come on." she just nodded but she was unable to move. Her mind said go but her body said otherwise.

She heard Bishop leave the car and watched as he walked around the front-end and over to her side. He opened the door. "Elizabeth" she responded my removing the seat belt and slowly exited the car. He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the hospital entrance.

The last time she was at a hospital was when their father had passed away. They were just as cold as she had remembered. Now it was her beloved brother that laid in one of the rooms. Bishop could sense her hesitation in entering the hospital.

"It's okay" he attempted to sooth her. For some reason he did care about her. "I'm here...I know it probably doesn't mean much".

She looked up making eye contact with him "It means alot to me...Mark thinks very highly of you...he trusts you..." should she be saying this "I trust you." His reaction said it all - he was surprised. A small smirk spread across his lips.

She could just hear all the inappropriate - to say the least - thoughts going through his head. Little did she know that he wasn't thinking those thoughts. They stopped at the nurses table to inquire to which room Mark was in. She directed them to the ICU - Mark's room was about five doors down on the right.

She had to practically force herself to look through the door. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her strong willed, courageous and unbelievably stubborn little brother had his whole upper-body bandaged up and these tubes and wires hooked up to him.

"Go ahead" Bishop whispered to her. She turned around and looked at him, tears in her eyes. He gently rubbed her back "it's okay." She was too distraught to think of his actions as inappropriate.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked in the room. The doctor attending to Mark turned to greet Elizabeth and they were in deep conversation. She suddenly placed her hand to her neck and Bishop heard steps behind him.

"Is this you pretending to be concerned." Aiden spoke from behind Bishop.

"I'm not pretending, Aiden." Bishop replied not taking his eyes off of Liz.

"Right." Aiden responded back "Remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget!" Bishop replies. Her name was Jane she was kind, loving, and beautiful. She loved him for who he was...what he was...and he ended her life. He heard Aiden leave.

He watched as Liz and the doctor parted ways. Liz went to her brother and the doctor to leave the room, "You can go in" the doctor whispers to him. He paused to ponder if he should and than he slowly walked in.

She heard him approach them but she couldn't take her eyes off her brother. She felt hands on her shoulders "it's okay" he whispers to her. She just sobs now she doesn't care if she care how weak she looks. She squeezes her brothers hand wishing for a response there is none "he knows you're here."

"I...I need to call my sister" Liz stuttered in between sobs her body shaking.

"Of course" Bishop responds rubbing her shoulders. Mark had mentioned his younger sister, Emelie, although he was...is closest to Liz. He did say that she didn't live far from Boston with her boyfriend Jacob. "I'll be in the hall." She nods in reply.

About fifteen minuets later Liz appeared outside the door to her brothers room. She was trying in vein to wipe the tears from her eyes. She walked towards Bishop. Suddenly she was in his arms her face buried against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Her head tucked beneath his chin. She didn't care if she didn't know him that well. She found him comforting.


	3. Making Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz calls her sister; Bishop deals with the Police Commisioner.

The walk back to the car was quiet. “Do you want me to take you home?” Bishop asked her. She just nodded in response. She needed to talk to Emilie. She needed to be alone. The drive to her house was quiet. There just wasn’t much to be said and too much to be thought about.

“Do you want me to come by this evening?” Bishop inquired. He did care for her and wanted to be there for her. She looked up at him and nodded. He helped her out of the car and saw her to to the door.

“Thank you.” She whispered looking up at him and unlocking the door. He slightly smiled in reply.

“I’ll see you tonight” He whispered back. She smiled back before stepping inside and closing the door. She watched through the window as he left.

A million thoughts ran through her head - the first being she needed to call Emelie. The last time she spoke to her sister was a week ago - the last time she saw her was during Christmas. Life always got in the way. Before she could call her she needed to get out of her work attire.

\-- ** --

The drive back to the Brighton Headquarters was quiet and seemed long. Bishop couldn't get his mind off of Elizabeth. Why, did he have these feelings? The last time...well the last time is history. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

When he walked through the door all eyes were on him. "The Commissioner called!" Corporal Michaels informed him. Of course Commissioner Jameson would call - they have a gravely wounded Officer.

"How's he doing?" the Corporal continued following Bishop into his office.

"He's stable" Bishop said sitting down behind the desk "for now...not out of the woods yet." the Corporal just nodded in agreement "Braught his older sister to see him"

"Liz." Micheals responded "They're close" Bishop looked up from the phone and nodded.

"Need to call the Commisioner back" Bishop responded hinting at the yonger man to leave.

"Yay, yay...of course" Michaels took the hint and left Bishop's office closing the door behind him.

Bishop spent the next hour briefing the Commissioner on everything which happened that day and on Mark's current condition. The Commissioner said something about wanting to speak with his family. Of course Bishop would pass the message along.

\-- ** --

Liz changed into a sweater and some jeans. Curling up on the sofa with a cup of tea and her phone she dialed Emilie's number. Her boyfriend, Jacob, picked up the phone. He gladly handed it to Emilie.

"Em.." Liz said to her sister chocking back tears "it's Mark"

"What's wrong...wh...what happened" Emilie responded. She knew Liz as the stronger older sibling. Liz was their rock.

Liz spent the next two hours explaining everything to her sister. They started reminiscing about fond memories but agreed to stop and not go there. EmilIe said that her and Jacob would drive in the next morning and to keep them informed of any changes in Mark's condition. They said their goodbyes in grief stricken voices and teary eyes.

Liz looked at the wall clock - it was eight-o-clock. Bishop would be off soon. She looked forward to his visit.

\-- ** --

The rest of his shift was relatively uneventful which he was greatful for. Just the usual neighbors complaining about neighbors.

Bishop was even more grateful when his shit ended. He got to go see her.


End file.
